Guardian of the Dimensions
by Feraphine
Summary: Now all the gates are sealed. The important thing that they need to do now is finding the way back to their own dimension. Will they make it? Or will they stay in another dimension until the end? -Pairings: Just read!- Reviews Please! :DD
1. Another Dimension and Seals

Disclaimer: I didn't own Gakuen Alice and NEVER WILL... -sob-

Mana: My First Fanfic!! Yay!!

Mikan: Hmm.. What kind of story did u write Mana-chan?

Mana: Just see! -wink-

Natsume: Just go on to the story will yah?

Mana: Oh yeah. Sorry if there's wrong grammars.. and Please Review!!

**Guardian of the Dimensions  
**

Introductions:

Mikan Sakura, 12 years old, _alice: Nullifying and Stealing alice_

Natsume Hyuuga, 14 years old, _alice: Fire alice_

Hotaru Imai, 13 years old, _alice: Technology alice_

Ruka Nogi, 14 years old, _alice: Animal Pheromones alice_

Mana Ryuuzaki, 12 years old, _alice: Copy and Dimension alice_

Takou Xerardo, 14 years old, _alice: Dream and Dimension alice_

_And for the others: girsl- 13 years old, boys- 14 years old_

**Okay, now, THE STORY!!**

**Chapter 1 :Another Dimension and Seals  
**

"Ohayo Minna!" Mikan shouted.

"Ohayo Mikan!" The other replies.

Mikan is now 12 years old and she's entering the Junior High. She's the youngest of all. She's really smart now. And she's beautiful with her hair down.

"HOOTAARUUU!!"

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Everybody sweatdrop. Nothing has change except her looks and a little bit of her brain.

"You're so mean Hotaru!" Mikan cries waterfall.

"Whatever." The Ice Queen said with a monotone voice.

Then Natsume and Ruka arrived. Their fan girls quickly bows to them and says "Good Morning Ouji-sama. We wish you both have a wonderfull day." And guess who's the president of them. Our one and only PERMY!!

_'How can we have a wonderful day if the first thing we heard is your ugly voices?'_ Natsume thought as he walk pass his fan girls to his chair.

"Good Morning Natsume-kun! Good Morning Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said as she look them sit beside her.

"Morning Mikan-chan." Ruka replied.

"Hn" guess who said that.

Suddenly a girl and a boy enter the class. And then Narumi enter the class.

"Ohayo my dearest students." Narumi said. He wear a pink blouse with many ribbons on it. Everybody sweatdrop. "Today two new students are entering this class. The girl is Mana Ryuuzaki and the boy is Takou Xerardo. Mana is 12 years old and Takou is 14 years old. Any question about them?"

"Sensei, what's their alice?" Mikan asked.

"Mana have Copy alice and Takou have Dream alice. And they both have a seccond alice. Dimension alice." He said.

"What is their star rank?" Sumire asked. Her eyes turn into heart when she look at Takou and change into a thunder when she look at Mana.

"Takou is Three star and Mana is Special star." He said and the students shout an Ooh and Aahs.

"Who's their partner?" a boy asked while looking at Mana with heart shaped eyes.

"They'll partner each other" "NOOO!!" some girls and boys scream. "Ahem, because they have know the area of this academy no one have to guide them around." Narumi said.

"Sir, we have a very important thing to do first." Mana said.

"Oh yeah." Narumi said and the whole class is confused. "They're from another dimension and came here to protect this dimension. They're the "Guardian of the Dimensions". They'll give some of you a seal and the one who gets the seal will be the "Guardian of the Dimensions" as well." Narumi said. Oohs and Aahs are heard in the class.

"Okay now let's get to work." Takou murmured as he chant some spell and a seal appear on the back of his hand. Mana did the same. Then 5 seals appear on Mana's left arm and 5 seals appear on Takou's right arm. 8 of them flies to the air.

"Seal of the Phoenix" Mana said and a red seal flies to Natsume and attach itself to the back of his hand. "Natsume please come here." Narumi said and Natsume walk lazily to the front of the class.

"Seal of the Dragon" Takou said and a yellow seal flies to Ruka and attach itself on Ruka's arm. Then he walk to the front of the class.

"Seal of the Machines" Mana said and a violet seal flies to Hotaru and attach itself on Hotaru's forehead. Then she walk to the front of the class.

"Seal of the Goddess" Takou said and an orange seal flies to Mikan and attach itself on Mikan's cheek. She smiled and join her friends.

"Seal of the Butterflies" Mana said and a pink seal flies to Anna and attach itself below Anna's knee. She join the others.

"Seal of the Memories" Takou said and a brown seal flies to Koko and attach itself on Koko's neck. He run to the front of the class with a weird smile.

"Seal of the Chemicals" Mana said and a dark blue seal flies to Nonoko and attach itself below Nonoko's right eye. She join her friends.

"Seal of the Innocent" Takou said and a light blue seal flies to Yuu and attach itself below Yuu's left eye. He join the others.

"Okay then. That's 8 of 10. Let's try the other 2." Mana said as a seal flies from her arm and a seal flies from Takou's arm. They flies out of the class and stopped in front of a class.

"That's Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai's class!" Mikan said as all of the Guardian of the Dimensions run after the seals.

"Let's take a look." Takou said as he enter the class. The teacher in the class is Jin-jin.

"What are you all doing here?!" He ask with a shout but as soon as he saw the seals he softened. "Oh, get in." he said. All of the student there except Mana, Takou, Natsume, and Hotaru were shocked.

"Seal of the Shadows" Mana said and a black seal flies to Tsubasa. "What the--" He said as the seal attach itself on Tsubasa's back.

"Seal of the Purity" Takou said and a white seal flies to Misaki and attach itself on her wrist.

"And now the Guardian is complete." Mana and Takou said. "You all who received the seal please follow me." Mana said.

Then the 12 of them go to a sakura tree. Natsume and Mikan are a little bit shocked.

_'Hey, this is MY sakura tree.'_ Natsume thought.

_'Uh? This is the sakura tree where Natsume always sit right?'_ Mikan thought.

"Okay guys. Now I'll explain what Guardian of the Dimensions do." Takou said as he sit below the sakura tree.

xXxXxXxXx

Mana: What do you think? I'm still thinking 4 the next chappie.

Mikan: Ooh, I'm so wanna know!!

Mana: Just wait until the next chapter okay?

Mikan: OKAY!!

Natsume: Just end this quickly. I'm bored.

Mana: Okay, okay. I'm waiting for reviews!! Ja ne! :)


	2. The History and the Gate of Dimensions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I really hope I do.. -but It's impossible... -sob-

Mana: Yay!! chap 2 done!!

Hotaru: Just quick. -point the baka-gun at Mana-

Mana: -sweatdrop- Okay. Easy there Hotaru.. And Please Review!! -bows-

**Guardian of the Dimensions**

**Chapter 2: The History and the Gate of Dimensions  
**

_**Flashback  
**_

_"And now the Guardian is complete." Mana and Takou said. "You all who received the seal please follow me." Mana said._

_Then the 12 of them go to a sakura tree. Natsume and Mikan are a little bit shocked._

_'Hey, this is MY sakura tree.' Natsume thought._

_'Uh? This is the sakura tree where Natsume always sit right?' Mikan thought._

_"Okay guys. Now I'll explain what Guardian of the Dimensions do." Takou said as he sit below the sakura tree._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Umm, before that Takou-kun, is there something related to this tree?" Mikan asked as she point the sakura tree.

"Hmm, I think we must tell them the history of the Guardian of the Dimensions first." Mana said and she sit next to Takou.

"3 years ago, the Gate of Dimensions was opened by someone, and that made some troubles to some of the dimensions." Takou said.

"Where is the Gate of Dimensions?" Mikan ask.

"Can't you listen until he's done first?" Mana said as she glare at Mikan. Mikan stop saying anything.

"The Gate of Dimensions is here. This sakura tree." Takou said. _'What?!'_ Natsume and Mikan thought.

"So the one who opened the Gate of Dimensions was someone from this dimension?" Ruka asked.

"Yes. Namely, the AAO." Mana said. The others except Takou were shocked. "Then, the two of us, who's sitting here, below the tree, was sucked into a weird room, where there were 12 seals and all of them attach them self to our body."

"Wait. That means you're from this dimension right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. But we lived in another dimension until a couple of days before yesterday for 2 years. We were sucked into that room again and there was a voice who order us to search for another Guardian of the Dimensions." Takou said.

"But what really happened 3 years ago after the gate opened?" Tsubasa asked.

"The two of us, who received the seals have the responsibility to seal the gate. After received them, we were sucked out from the weird room. We appeared again here. But then, some of the AAO attack us. We fought them until we were cornered. But when we were almost killed, somehow the tree was shining brightly and we were teleported to another dimension, as well the AAOs. Then, quickly we chant some spell. We don't know why can we chant that spell. Not long after we started, all of the seals flew from our arm and united forming a big seal and the Gate of Dimensions was sealed." Takou said. "But we were in another dimension when the gate was sealed. So we can't get back here. Someone must had opened the Gate of Dimensions again because we can get back here now."

"Why must you search for another Guardian? The last time you could seal the gate yourself right?" Yuu asked.

"I think that means that the one who opened the gate was stronger then before or the gate had used it's power last time so it can't help us if we're cornered anymore." Mana said.

"Then why Narumi-sensei tell us that you're here to protect this dimension? I don't see any trouble going on here." Nonoko said.

"You just didn't feel any. Only the Guardians can feel it. Look around you. Now the time is stopped." Mana said.

"Wow, look! The little bird stop in the air!" Mikan said.

"See now? Not only the time. Some place in the world are cracking or disappearing. But none of them happened here. Yet." Mana said.

"That means it can happen here anytime right?" Misaki asked.

"Yes. So we must hurry up search for the one who opened the gate. So, Our job as the Guardians are Protecting the dimensions, searching for the trouble maker, and seal the Gate of Dimensions. Now-- WHOA!!" Takou was explaining but all of them were sucked into the tree.

BAM!!

All of them fell down. The boys hit the floor and the girls landed smoothly on the boys.

"Ouch! Anna, please get away from me. You're heavy." Koko said. "Okay, you're not heavy. Just get away from... me... can't... breath... ugh.." He used his mind-reading alice.

All of the girls get away from the boys. Then they look around them.

"Is this the weird room you were talking about?" Mikan ask as she get off from Natsume.

"Fiuh, You're heavy Koalas.." Natsume said.

"Wha... NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!" Mikan shouted.

"Too. Noisy." Natsume said as he walk away from her.

"NATSUME!!"

"Please stop the lovers quarrel Mikan, Natsume. We must hear the voice." Mana said.

"Lovers?! No we're not!" Mikan and Natsume said while blushing.

"Come on. Shut up will you?" Takou said and they stop saying anything.

A while later, there's a female voice.

_"Please seal the gate the 12 of you. All of you must search for the Gate of Dimensions at another dimensions. There are total 6 gates now. You must go two by two. The parings are:_

_- The owner of the Phoenix seal with the owner of the Goddess seal,_ "What?!" Mikan shouted.

_- Dragon with Machines, 'No way! I'll be with the blackmailer?!'_ Ruka thought. Somehow Hotaru knew what he's thinking and shot him with her Baka-gun.

_- Butterflies with Memories,_ "Hmm.." Anna and Koko said while nodded their head.

_- Chemicals with Innocent, _"Okay." Nonoko and Yuu said.

_- Shadow and Purity,_ "Uhh.. I'm with this old hag?" Tsubasa said and he received a knock on his head. "Ouch! Misaki!"

_- And the last of course the owner of the Apollo seal and the Athena seal."_ Mana and Takou just nodded.

_"Please hurry. Our time is not much. And remember, I can't help you this time."_ The voice said.

"Who are you anyway? Why can't you come out here?" Koko said.

_"I'm the spirit of the Gate of Dimensions. I can't come out until the gate closed. Apollo and Athena had saw me once."_

"But if we seal the gate from another dimension, we can't get back here right?" Hotaru asked with a monotone voice.

_"There's another way beside going trough the Gate of Dimensions."_

"What?! Why didn't you tell us last time?" Mana and Takou shouted.

_"Because you two.."_

"Just tell us what is the other way." Natsume said.

_"I can't tell you now. You're the one who must find out..."_ the voice disappear a little by little then gone. Then, all of them were sucked out and end up in different dimensions.

_'Where are we?!'_

xXxXxXxXx

Mana: Hehe... finished!!

Natsume: Why did you made the boys hit the ground and the girls on us?!

Tsubasa: Yeah!! No fair!!

Mana: Shut up you two! I'm the one who made this!!

Koko: But you're thinking that 'Hey, all of you should thank me because I made the girl you like fall to you.'

Natsume: What are you talk.. thinking about?

Mana: Well, that's my real thought... so what?

Natsume: I'll burn you until you die...

Mana: No you can't because I end this chapter here!! Please Review!!


	3. The Phoenix Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice even when it's the end of the world...

Mana: Chapter 3!!

Mikan: Hum? What dimension is this?

Mana: Somewhere--

Ruka: Hey! There's only Mikan and Natsume!

Mana: Just wait until your own chappie with Hotaru okay?

Hotaru: -points the baka-gun at Mana again- Just quick.

Mana: Okay! Put that away! Please Review!! –_BAKA BAKA BAKA_- Ouch..

**Guardian of the Dimensions**

**Chapter 3: The Phoenix Goddess**

Mikan end up separated with Natsume.

**Mikan:**

"Where am I?" Mikan said to herself when she landed in a room.

"Uhm? Who are you?" a pink haired girl with a cool voice ask her.

"E-eh…"

**Natsume:**

'_What the--?'_ Natsume thought as he landed in a park.

"Who are you?" a guy with school uniform asked him with a cold voice.

"No one." Natsume said and he go away from him and search for Mikan.

**Mikan:**

Mikan then tell the girl about everything about herself and the Guardian of the Dimensions. The girl didn't believe first but after she saw the seal on Mikan's cheek she start to believe her.

"Uhm.. May I know your name?" Mikan ask.

"Oh, alright. My name is Amu Hinamori." She said.

"Amu, do you really believe her?" a very small flying girl with pink hair asked her.

"Ah! What is that?!" Mikan said as she run to a corner of the room.

"You can se her?" Amu said with disbelieve. Then two other small girls popped out from nowhere. "Do you have any eggs or something like this?" Amu said as she point to the small girls.

"Wha--? Eggs? What do you mean? And I don't have something like that." Mikan said.

"Hmm… That's strange. …….. But I think you can have something like this. Just think who you want to be, or what character you want to be. Maybe you can produce an egg or more." Amu said.

"Egg? I can't lay any egg." Mikan said.

"Just do it."

"Okay. I'll try." Mikan said as she try to concentrate. A few moments later, her body glows and an egg came out from her body.

"Awesome! You can do it!" Amu said and Mikan stop glowing. Her egg fall to her hands. Her egg is white with her seal on it. It's an orange sakura seal with a circle around it.

"Wha? Why can I produce an egg?" Mikan said and suddenly the egg cracks and a small girl came out from it. The small girl wears a white T-shirt with Mikan's seal on it, small orange shorts, orange shoes, and her hair are tied into a ponytail. She have crimson hair and brown eyes.

"Hello. My name is Xeal. Mikan's chara." She said. By the way she said it, it's obvious that her character is the same as Mikan's.

"What is chara?" Mikan ask to everyone.

"Chara is who we want to be or what character we want to be. These three girls over here is my chara. The red one is Ran, the blue one is Miki, and the green one is Suu." She said and she smile as she look at them.

"Wow! You smiled! But I thought that your character is the same as Natsume's!!" Mikan said.

"Uh.. My character is not always like this. And by the way who's Natsume?" Amu ask her.

"Oh! I forgot! I must search for him! I must go search for him!!" Mikan said as she panicked and run around the room. Amu and the charas sweatdrop.

"It's already night Mikan, I think you must search for him tomorrow." Amu said.

"Um, but where must he sleep? And can he be okay out there?" Mikan said. She already stop running.

"You must be really care about him don't you?" Amu said.

"No! I'm not!" she pouted and face the other way. Childishly.

Amu giggled. "I think he'll be alright. Tomorrow let's go to my school ne? We can ask for my friends help. We can find im quicker." Amu said.

"Okay then." Mikan said.

"Oh yeah. Someone will sleep here tonight." Amu said.

"Who?"

"My friend, a boy. His name is Ikuto." She said.

**Natsume:**

"Where is that stupid girl?" he murmured as he walk search for her.

"So you're still here huh?" the guy from before ask him as he stand on a fence.

"What do you want?" Natsume said without looking to him.

"Nothing." He said as he jump away from him.

Natsume run after him without him knowing. Natsume fell suspicious about him.

**Mikan:**

"Oh, here he come." Amu said as he saw the guy who Natsume chased after.

"Why are you sleeping with him?" Mikan asked.

"He's running away from home and he don't have anywhere to go. He also have a chara." Amu answer her. But she saw a boy behind Ikuto.

"Natsume!" Mikan suddenly shout. Natsume who's still looking at Ikuto quickly look at Mikan.

"Huh? Who's she?" Ikuto asked as he saw Mikan. Then he saw Natsume. "So you're following me huh?"

"…" Natsume said and he quickly walk to Amu's room.

"Who's she?" Natsume asked to Mikan.

"Okay you two, we'll explain." Amu said and she sit on her bed.

Then Amu said to Ikuto and Natsume about the Guardian of Dimension, who's Mikan, herself, and lastly the charas.

"Natsume? Why don't you try to make charas as well?" Mikan ask him. Natsume just sit still but actually, he's concentrating. Then his body glows and a black egg with his seal on it. His seal is red fire with a circle around it. When his body stop glowing, the egg crack and a small boy came out. He is wearing a black T-shirt with Natsume's seal on it. He wears black long baggy pants and a red headband. He have brown hair with raven eyes.

"Yo. I'm Xeon." He said. And by the way he talks, it's obivious as well that his attitude is the same as Natsume's.

"Wow. You two are really awesome!! The eggs hatched after they came out!" Amu said.

"So all of us will sleep here huh?" Ikuto said.

"Uh-hum." Amu said while nodded.

'_This is going to be a long night..'_ Natsume and Ikuto thought.

**The next day..**

"So you're searching for the Gate of Dimensions but you don't know what and where is it?" Amu said as the four of them walks to school. (Ikuto is now on the same school as Amu.) Natsume is borrowing Ikuto's uniform, (and it fit his body well! Wow.) and Mikan is borrowing Amu's uniform.

"Well, maybe it's a sakura tree.." Mikan said.

"Humm.. Then all of us will help you." Amu said.

"All of us?" Natsume ask her.

"You'll know later." Amu said with a wink.

Then the school start. Mikan and Natsume enter as new students. When they enter the class, all of female students' eyes look at Natsume and all of the boys' look at Mikan. But Natsume glared all the boys who look at her.

"My name is Mikan Sakura! Nice to see you all!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"…" Natsume said. Uhm, maybe he's not saying anything at all…

"Uhh.. His name is Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan said while she rolled her eyes.

"NATSUME-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU!" most of the girls shout. Mikan and Natsume sweatdrop. _'I can't be free from fangirls can I?'_ Natsume thought. _'Natsume sure is very popular.' _Mikan thought.

**After class…**

"Hey, come with us!" Amu said as she and Ikuto passed trough them who's sitting under a sakura tree.

"Okay!" Mikan said, stand up and run to them. Natsume just follow her.

They walk to a greenhouse. A REALLY BIG greenhouse. When they get in, Mikan's eye widen. "SUGOIIII!!" she shouted and run to the center of the greenhouse.

"What are you doing here?" a voice ask her.

"Huh?" Mikan said and she search for the one who said it.

"Hi Nadeshiko!!" Amu said.

"What do you want bringing two new students here?" a boy with blonde hair ask her.

"Let's sit first okay? We'll explain." Amu said and she start to explain about Mikan and Natsume's dimension, the Guardian of the Dimensions, and about the Gate of Dimensions.

"Oh, so you want to search for the Gate of Dimensions? But how can we know what or where is it?" a red haired boy ask them.

"Hey we haven't introduce ourselves first. Amu, have you tell them about the guardian?" a blue haired girl ask her.

"No. I'll now. Guardian is a group of people that have charas, and cure the batsu tama or batsu chara." Amu said.

"Amu, do they have charas?" the red haired boy ask her.

"Yep. They're Xeal and Xeon." Amu said as two small boy and girl popped out.

"Wow. Oh yeah. We must introduce ourselves. I forgot. My name is Nadeshiko. This blonde haired boy is Tadase. This red haired boy is Kuukai. And this is Yaya."The blue haired girl said.

"So can you help us searching for the Gate of Dimensions?" Mikan ask them.

"Of course!" They said. And their charas do high five. "YEAH!"

"But how?" Kuukai asked.

"Maybe it's a sakura tree. Let's search in the school first. What I know is when you sit under it you'll feel a soothing feelings." Natsume said.

"Okay then! Amu, you go with Ikuto. I'll be with Nadeshiko, and Kuukai with Yaya. Mikan, you can be with Natsume." Tadase said.

"Okay!" all of them said except Natsume and Ikuto. Then they start searching and they stop at every sakura tree in the school. Natsume and Mikan just walk below every sakura tree and at a very big sakura tree, they stop and Natsume sit below it.

"Why do you sit Natsume?" Mikan said as she sit beside him.

"Don't know. Maybe this is the gate." Natsume said. Then the tree start glowing. Mikan and Natsume quickly stand up and look at the tree. All of the guardians and Ikuto run to the light.

"What is that?" Tadase said. Then suddenly Natsume's seal flies from his hand and Mikan's also flies from her cheek. Then the seal become one seal. A sakura burning seal with a circle around it and Xeal and Xeon are flying to the seal. Then a blinding light appear. After the light disappear, Xeal and Xeon transform. Xeal become a goddess and Xeon become a phoenix. Xeal is riding Xeon.

"What? What happened?" Mikan and Amu said and then Xeal and Xeon flies to the tree. Mikan and Natsume then chant a spell that even themselves don't know how can they do it. Xeal and Xeon then hit the tree and they disappear leaving a burning sakura seal on the tree.

"Is the gate sealed yet?" Mikan ask Natsume.

"I think so." He said and he walks to the tree and touch the seal. "Yeah. It's sealed." Natsume said. "Now the thing we need to do is searching for the way for get back to our dimension."

xXxXxXxXx

Mana: Yay! Done! Wow. This chapter is long…

Mikan: So our job is done!

Natsume: …

Mana: You must search the way to get back to your dimension first! I already know how! Clue: chant a spell under the sakura tree to summon the spirit of the Gate of Dimensions!!

Mikan: Hmm… What spell?

Mana: Just wait and see! Please Review!!


	4. The Machine Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice... for ever and ever..

Mana: Chapter 4! Chapter 4! Sorry for the long update.. haha.. I went on a holiday so I can't do this chapter so quickly.

Mikan: So now is Ruka and Hotaru's turn?

Mana: Yup.

Mikan: Yay! Let's go quick!

Ruka: NOOOOOOO!! Crab Brains!!

Mana: Please Review! and sorry if there are some errors! Good luck Ruka!

Ruka: Uggh! Crab Brains….

**Guardian of the Dimensions**

**Chapter 3: The Machine Dragon  
**

Hotaru fall down and hit the floor. She fell into a room.

'hum? Where is Ruka?' she thought as she stand up and brush her skirt.

"I'm here…" Ruka said. Hotaru's eyes widen (wow).

"I can't see you and why can you read my mind?" Hotaru said with monotone voice.

"I'm in you. Look, there's my body over there." Ruka said and he make Hotaru look to his unconscious body.

"How can this happened?" Hotaru murmured and walks to Ruka's body. "Can you get back to your own body?"

"I can't. What can we do now?"

"Who are you?" a girl voice ask Hotaru.

"I'm the Guardian of the Dimensions." Hotaru said. "Do you know anything about another soul that live in other's body?"

"Huh? Wow, so this guy's soul enter your body?" she said as she look at Ruka's body.

"Yeah."

"There's a soul that lives in my body as well. His name is Pete. Oh yeah. My name is Kazusa Sakurano. What's your name?" She said.

"Hotaru Imai. And this boy is Ruka Nogi." She said without looking at Kazusa.

"You sure is cold huh? Uh WHAT DID YOU SAY PETE?" Kazusa said as she grab a tomato and ate it. 'Weirdo' Hotaru and Ruka thought and Ruka sweatdrop.

"Do you know something to do to make his soul get out from my body?" Hotaru said.

"No I don't. But Pete will disappear after 100 days. He's already died." She said. Ruka and Hotaru just stand still and listen. "And tomorrow he'll disappear.. at the same time as my final ice-skating competition…"

'Whoa she can ice-skate?' Ruka said.

"Hmm.. This is going to be hard…" Hotaru mumbled really softly. "Do you know a sakura tree near here?" she said.

"Umm…. Maybe… near the lake. There're many of them. Just go straight over there and you'll see it." Kazusa said. "Well, I'll show you the way. Want to go now?"

"No. It's already late." She said.

"Imai-san, why don't you go home now if it's already late?" Kazusa ask her.

"I told you that I'm the Guardian of the Dimensions." Hotaru said and she explans to Kazusa about it and the Gate of Dimensions. As short as possible.

'Hey! We must find the way to get me out from you quickly. And then search for the gate. Can't we go now?' Ruka said.

"No. Wait until tomorrow. I'm sleepy and I want to eat crab brain." She said. 'Eeww..' Ruka thought.

"Imai-san, I think I must explain something about the soul of the boy inside you. If you want." Kazusa said.

"Okay."

"The boy will see what you see, eat what you eat, and feel what you feel. So, be careful when you eat or when you go to the bathroom." Kazusa said.

'NOO! I must eat crab brain now?!' Ruka said.

"Then how can I take a bath?" Hotaru ask her.

"Use this blindfold." She said. "I always use it. Oh, and Imai-san, is the Gate of Dimensions a sakura tree?"

"Maybe. What I know is when you sit under it you'll have soothing feelings." Hotaru said.

"Hmm. Then let's search for it together tomorrow after my competition ends."

"Okay. But tomorrow Pete will gone right?"

"Yeah. I want to go there to say goodbye to him too." She said with teary eyes.

"You love him huh?" Hotaru ask her.

'Wha--t?' Pete said and amazingly Hotaru and Ruka could hear it. He must be shouting so loudly. Kazusa just sit still, blushing madly. Hotaru smirked and Ruka smiled. Suddenly Hotaru and Ruka could see Pete.

"Is that Pete?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah. Huh? You can see him? Oh, and are you Ruka?" Kazusa said as she point at Ruka.

"So now I can see Pete and you can see Ruka." Hotaru said.

"Uh, I think so?" Kazusa said. "Imai-san? Can I call you Hotaru? It'll be much easier. And you. Can I call you Ruka?"

"Okay." Hotaru said. "Sure. And can we call you Kazusa and Pete?" Ruka asked.

"Of course." Kazusa said. "No prob." Pete said.

"It's already late. Let's sleep." Kazusa said.

"Where can I sleep?" Hotaru said.

"Oh, you could sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No. You need some rest. Tomorrow you'll have a competition." Ruka said.

"No it's alright. I prefer to sleep on the sofa anyway."

**The next day..**

"So today is you final right? Do your best." Ruka said as he and Hotaru walks with her to the ice ring.

"But today I wouldn't skate to win." Kazusa said.

"Why? There's prize money." Hotaru said and her eyes turn into dollar sign. Ruka, Kazusa, and Pete sweatdrop.

"I will skate with Pete for the last time. So I'll do my best for him." Kazusa said. Ruka and Pete look at her. Hotaru just look at the ice ring.

"Then let's do our best." Pete said and Kazusa nodded.

"Now from Japan, Kazusa Sakurano!"

"Let's go!" Kazusa said. Then she start to skate.

Hotaru tape her with a video camera that can capture spirit image. She saw Kazusa and Pete skating gracefully and happily on the ice. Ruka just smiled.

"Hotaru, will you sell this video?" Ruka suddenly speak.

"No. Today is they're last day together so I'll give this to her for free." Hotaru said and Ruka's smile become wider.

"But I didn't say I wouldn't sell this." Hotaru said and she take up her common video camera. Ruka sweatdrop.

Kazusa and Pete continue skating until the end. Their skating was very wonderful and all people who watch her clapped their hands. Then they walk to Hotaru and Ruka.

"It's over now… I'm happy that we can give our best shot in Pete's last day." Kazusa said and then she sit down on a chair. "And just a few hours left for us." she whispered to herself.

"Now for the runner up winner! Kazusa Sakurano!"

All the people who watch her performing groan loudly. "She must be the first winner! She skate amazingly!" most of the people shouted.

"Come on you two. We can go to the lake now." Kazusa said. There's no sad aura came out from her.

"Aren't you sad that you didn't win the first place?" Ruka asked her.

"I told you I didn't skate to win." Kazusa said and they go to a lake not so far from the ice-skating ring. Kazusa skate with Pete to the center of the lake and chat there for a while. Hotaru and Ruka walks around the lake under the sakura trees. Suddenly Hotaru fell down under a big sakura tree.

"Is this the gate?" Ruka asked.

"Maybe." Hotaru said and then the sakura tree starts to glow. Hotaru and Ruka Quickly stand up and look at the tree.

"This IS THE GATE!!" Ruka shout and suddenly his blue seal flies from his arm. His seal is a blue water drop with circle around it. Hotaru's seal flies from her forehead as well. Her seal is a violet screwdriver with circle around it. The seals became one. A raven Machine Dragon seal. Then Ruka's spirit came out from Hotaru's body and flies to the seals. He became a machine dragon and flies to the tree and hit the tree. Ruka then left unconscious under the sakura tree in his own body. Hotaru runs to him and she saw a raven machine dragon seal on the sakura tree.

"It's sealed." Hotaru said and she make Ruka sit and lay to the tree.

"Pete!" Suddenly she heard Kazusa's voice and turn around and see Pete's spirit flies out from Kazusa's body. Kazusa is crying. Then Hotaru just continue look at them. She can't do anything.

"Good bye Kazusa.." Pete disappear and Kazusa stand still there.

"Pete.." Kazusa said. Then she whisper, "I love you.."

"Whoaa!! Suddenly Pete fall down from the sky and he landed next to Kazusa with his own body..

"Pete? Aren't you gone already?? And why can you be here with your own body?!" Kazusa said with disbelieve.

"I don't know what happened either.." Pete said.

xXxXxXxXx

Mana: And that's chapter 4!

Mikan: Wow. What happened?

Hotaru: Don't know.

Mana: I don't know either. –_BAKA BAKA BAKA_- OUCH!

Hotaru: So why did you write it?

Mana: Hehe.. I'm just joking. I knew!! haha!! –_BAKA BAKA BAKA_- Hotaru!! –_BAKA BAKA BAKA_- NOOOOOO!! –running away-

Natsume: Stupid.


	5. Butterfly Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice NEVER! I told you, NEVER!

Mana: Thanks for the Reviews!! Now, Staring: Koko and Anna!!

Koko: -Sigh- I know what are you planning to write…

Mana: -evil grin- do not spoiled it! Let them read!

Anna: What is she planning to write Koko?

Koko: Ugh.. its…

Mana: -_BAKA BAKA BAKA_- I told you not to spoiled it!

Hotaru: -_BAKA BAKA BAKA_- Who let you used my baka gun?

Mana: Ohh, sorry Hotaru!! –_BAKA BAKA BAKA_- OIII!! –_BAKA BAKA BAKA_- SORRY!! –_BAKA BAKA BAKA_- NOOOO!!

Mikan: -sweatdrop- now to the story.. please review for her. –points at unconscious Mana-

Hotaru: When she wakes up she must pay me 100 000 000 rabbits… (others sweatdrop)

**Guardian of the Dimensions**

**Chapter 5: Butterfly Memories**

Koko and Anna landed together in a room. Koko hit the floor and Anna is on top of him.

"Why must I hit the floor first?" Koko murmured.

"Sorry Koko." Anna said as she stand up and brush her skirt. "Huh? Who's that?" She said when she look at a red haired boy sleeping on the floor.

"Humm.." Koko then walks to the boy and shake him. "Oi! Are you dead?" He said. Anna sweatdrop.

"Uhh.. huh? Who are you?" The boy said and he sit up.

"We are here to save the dimensions." Koko said. Then they explain to him about the Guardian of the Dimensions.

"So you're from another dimension?" He ask them.

"Yeah. Maybe it sounds impossible but it's true." Anna said.

"Shiro!!" they heard a voice and then someone open the door.

"Saber? What are you doing here?" the boy said to the girl who opened the door.

"I'm searching for you idiot! And who are them?"

Then they explain to her about the Guardian of the Dimensions. Saber doesn't look very sure.

"Ha! there you are!" a man with a spear in his hand.

"Lancer!" Saber and Shiro said.

"What's going on here?" Anna said. Koko tried to read their mind.

"What? Servants? Holy grail? Battle? 7 servants? Master?" Koko keep mumbling and Lancer look at him.

"A normal human that saw me must die!" He runs towards Anna and Koko. Koko pulled Anna behind him, protecting her. (wow)

"Lancer! Leave them alone!" Saber said as she tried to doge Lancer's attack but she's a little to late.

"I'll bring you to your afterlive without feeling the pain!" Lancer shout as he swing his spear to him. But suddenly a pink and brown light appear and doged the attack.

"What?" Lancer's eyes widen as he saw Anna start flying and glowing. Their seals flies and became a seal. The seal is a star with a circle around it and a butterfly in the middle of the star. Then it flew to Koko's neck and attach itself there.

"No way! the 8th servant?!" Saber said still looking at Koko and Anna. Anna's clothes change into a dress like saber's but it's purple with some pink parts. Then she stopped glowing and she fall down.

"Anna!" Koko shout as he caught Anna, bridal style.

"I'm fine Koko." Anna said while blushing and she stand up.

"How can it be? There are only 7 servants! And all of them had appear! How can she be a servant?" Shiro said.

"Whatever!" Lancer said and he start to attack Koko and Anna again. Anna then pulled a sword. But she doesn't know how to use it.

"Anna! Can you use the sword?" Koko ask her.

"No! Look out!!" Anna shout when Lancer runs to him. Koko turned around and see Lancer and quickly jump back.

"Come on Anna! I'll fight with you." Koko said as he hold Anna's hand that hold the sword. They blush.

"Aww.. Look at that couple… And I'm going to send them to the heaven!" Lancer said as he start to attack.

"Saber! Why don't you help them?" Shiro ask Saber who's sitting on a pillow on the corner of the room and sipped her tea.

"Because I want to see their power." Saber said. "And I want to let that boy hold the girl's hand longer." Saber said.

"But…" Shiro said. "Okay then.." then he sit beside Saber.

Koko then hold both of Anna's hand and they hold the sword together.

"Okay Anna, here he comes.." Koko said as he saw lancer running at them.

"Now Anna!" Koko shout and they slash their sword to Lancer. And Lancer is gone.

"Huh? What happened? He's gone?" Anna said.

"That means he's dead." Saber said. "So now you're the 8th servant and you're the 8th master.."

"Let's talk about this tomorrow. It's already late." Shiro said and all of them nodded.

"Oh yeah, Anna, you can sleep with me. Koko can be with Shiro." Saber said. "Or do you want to sleep together Anna, Koko?" Saber said while smirked.

"N-no!" They both said, blushing. Shiro and Saber just laugh.

**The next day..**

"Humm, so do you know any sakura tree around here?" Anna asked Shiro and Saber.

"Yeah! Near the school there're many of them. We're going to school now. Wanna join?" Shiro said.

"Of course!" Koko said. "But I don't have your uniform.. and I'm just 14.."

"14? You didn't look like 14. I thought you're 17!" Shiro said. "You can go to my school. No one will notice! You to Anna! You can borrow my school uniform. And Anna, you can borrow Sakura's"

"Sakura?" Anna said. Koko had already know because of his mind reading alice.

"Oh,I'll explain at lunch. Now we must hurry! We're going to be late!" Shiro said.

"H-hai!"

Then the four of them walks to the school.

"Okay, here is my class. I'll put my bag first then I'll tell the teacher about you." he said and he walks in the class.

--

"So they want to enter this school for a few weeks?" The teacher said.

"Yes sir, and I'll pay you for a whole semester for them." Shiro said.

"Okay then, you can go to your class first. And they're going to be in the same class as yours." The teacher said and Shiro walks to his class. Then, a while later Anna and Koko came and sit beside him.

--

**Lunchtime..**

"Koko, Anna, I'm sorry, but I can't find Sakura and Rin. So let's Search for the gate first." Shiro said.

"Rin?" Anna said. Then they go to a place that are full of sakura trees.

"Koko, Anna, let's search for it separately. You'll go with Anna and I'll go with Saber. What's the specialty about the tree?" Shiro said.

"You'll have soothing feelings when you're standing or sit under it." Koko said.

"Okay then. I'll go this way." Shiro and Saber then walks to a sakura tree and then walks to another. Koko and Anna do the same. But then they stopped under a big sakura tree.

"Is this the gate?" Anna asked Koko and suddenly the tree start to shine brightly.

"Yup, It is." Koko said and his seal flies from his neck to Anna and then she transform. She have butterfly wings on her back and a star staff and she flies to the tree. Then a blinding light appear and when Koko can see again, he saw Anna on the ground.

"Anna!" Koko said and run to Anna.

"I'm alright.." Anna said and she falls asleep. Then Koko saw his seal on the tree.

"It's sealed.." Koko mumbled and carry Anna bridal style to Shiro and Saber.

xXxXxXxXx

Mana: Wow. Koko, you're so serious in this chapter!

Koko: You're the one who made me do that! –still blushing because of the last scene-

Anna: But you're so cool here Koko!

Koko: -his face became all red- uhh.. thank you…

Natsume: Stupid couple…

Koko: It's not my fault that your chapter isn't as romantic as mine!

Natsume: -death glare at Koko-

Mana: Stop it you all! Ahh, Please Review. Next staring: Nonoko and Yuu!

Hotaru: Pay me 100 000 000 rabbits.

Mana: uhm.. I don't have that much money.. -_BAKA BAKA BAKA_- NOOOO!! -other exept Hotaru and Natsume sweatdrop-


	6. Chemical Innocent

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice till the end of time….

Mana: Now this Chapter is different!

Mikan: Huh? What different?

Mana: Just read it…

Nonoko: Why did you make our story different?

Yuu: VERY different.

Mana: Enough chit-chat. Now the story. Please Review and sorry for the wrong grammars..

Nonoko&Yuu: HEY!

**Guardian of the Dimensions**

**Chapter 6: Chemical Innocent**

BUMP!

Yuu and Nonoko fall down under a sakura tree.

"Huh? Where are we?" Yuu ask.

"Huh? Yuu? Nonoko? Why did you end up here again?" Narumi popped out from nowhere.

"Wah? Why did we end up in our original dimension?" Nonoko said.

"I guess that means we must seal the gate from our own dimension." Yuu said.

"But how can we seal the gate?" Nonoko then stand up and brush her skirt. Then she help Yuu to get up.

"We must search how." Yuu said.

"Well then you two. I can't help you this time. Ganbatte!" Narumi then vanished in the thin air.

"Wah! How can he do that?" Yuu then run to the place Narumi vanished.

"Ouch! There's a big hole here…" Narumi said in the hole. Yuu and Nonoko sweatdrop.

"Stupid gay" a sound was heard up the tree. The three of them looked up.

"Persona!" The three of them shouted.

Then suddenly the time stopped. (Mana: remember on the 2nd capter?)

"The time stopped!" Nonoko and Yuu said. "We must search the way to seal the gate. Fast." Yuu said and then everything around them turned to a blur.

"What's happening?" Nonoko said and then the time start again.

"Huh? Where's Narumi-sensei and Persona-sensei?" Yuu said and suddenly they hear some foot steps.

"Someone's coming!" Nonoko whispered and pulled Yuu behind the bush.

"Yuka-sempai!" a blond haired high school student shouted. Nonoko and Yuu's eyes widen. _'Yuka? That's Mikan's mother's name!'_ They both thought.

"Shut up Narumi and for the million times I said DON'T FOLLOW ME!" the brunette girl said. _'Now Narumi? What's going on here?'_ Yuu whispered to Nonoko.

"Ah! Persona!" the blonde haired boy said and waved to a black haired high school student. _'Persona? Really. What's going on here?'_ Nonoko whispered.

'_We must be in the past. Narumi-sensei and the other sensei are here as high school students.'_ Yuu whispered.

"Who's there?" Persona suddenly said. _'Oh no.'_ Yuu and Nonoko mumbled.

"Get out here you two. I know you're there." He said and then Nonoko and Yuu came out.

"Who are you guys? I'd never see you before!" Narumi said.

"Uhm.. Let us explain first.." Yuu said. Then both of them explain about Guardian of the Dimensions, Gate of Dimensions, and lastly, themselves.

"So you two are from the future right? What's going to happen to us then?" Yuka said.

"Uhh, I think I couldn't tell you all. If we tell you maybe you'll do something that makes the future change." Yuu said.

"But can you tell me am I still alive in the future?" Persona suddenly said.

"Umm, yes, all of you still alive in the future." Nonoko said.

"Yuka-senpai! Narumi-senpai! Persona-senpai!" a boy and a girl from elementary school runs to them.

"Tsubasa! Misaki! What are you two doing here?" Yuka said.

"What! Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai?!" Yuu and Nonoko shout as they point to them.

"Senpai?" Misaki said.

"You two are older then us. Why did you call us senpai?" Tsubasa said. "And I never saw you before."

"Ah, Umm…" Nonoko and Yuu both mumbled.

"It's okay. Maybe they're still in elementary school A, but they're smart. And they acts like already 10 years old." Yuka walks to Tsubasa and Misaki.

'_What now Nonoko?' _Yuu whispered..

'_No, I don't think we can tell them… It's to risky.. Maybe it'll effect the future.'_ She answered also with a whisper.

'_But I think it'll be more complicated if we don't tell them and we already told Narumi-sensei and the others..'_ Yuu mumbled.

'_If you thought so..'_ Nonoko whispered. "Okay then, you two, we'll explain." Nonoko said.

--

"Wow, that means you two are from the future?" Misaki said.

"Yup!" Nonoko said and smiled. _'Little Misaki and Tsubasa sure is cute!'_ she thought.

"Umm, Yuu-senpai, can I ask you something?" Tsubasa said.

"Of course and please don't call me senpai. I didn't used to be called senpai by you." Yuu said.

"Okay then." Tsubasa then whispered something to Yuu and Yuu chuckled.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. I can't tell you that. You must try your best from now for that."

Tsubasa blushed. "Thanks senp- Yuu."

"That's better." Yuu said.

Then the time stopped again and then start again. Now they could see Mikan and Natsume argued from elementary class B window.

"Natsume PERVERT!"

"Whatever baka."

Nonoko and Yuu who saw that then laugh. "They're like that from elementary. I almost forgot!" Yuu said.

"And it's still like that." Nonoko said.

Then suddenly they saw themselves trying to calm down Mikan. Then Nonoko saw 10 years old Yuu looked at her 10 years old self and blush. A few seconds later Yuu saw 10 years old Nonoko looked at his 10 years old self and blush. Then they looked at each other.

"Uhh, Yuu, did you really do that?" Nonoko said. Blushing.

"Uhm.. you too, did you really do that?" Yuu said. Blushing as well.

"Ah! Yuu! Nonoko! You two look like 16 years old! What happened?" Tsubasa popped out from nowhere.

"Oh! Is it you two from the future?" Misaki popped out from nowhere as well.

"Wow, senpai! your memory is strong!" Nonoko said.

"So I'm right huh?" she then paused and think about something. "Oh yeah. Yuu, the thing Tsubasa whispered to you that time? What is it? He didn't want to tell me."

Yuu then look at Tsubasa. "Can I tell her?" Yuu asked.

"Wait I'm trying to remember first… About what… I forgot.." Tsubasa said then Yuu walks to him and whispered. Then Tsubasa blush.

"NO! You can't tell her!" He said. Misaki and Nonoko just stand still, confused. Yuu chuckled.

"Okay then but in the future can I tell her?"

"Yeah, maybe.." he said. Then time stopped again and the view around them started to blur again.

"Yuu, what did he whispered to you?" Nonoko said.

"He ask me does they become a couple in the future." Yuu said and Nonoko chukled.

"That means he really like her huh?" she said. and suddenly the time start moving again.

Then they walks to the junior high school and see their class from the window.

--

"Ohayo Minna!" Mikan shouted.

"Ohayo Mikan!" The other replies.

"HOOTAARUUU!!"

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Everybody sweatdrop.

"You're so mean Hotaru!" Mikan cries waterfall.

"Whatever." The Ice Queen said with a monotone voice.

Then Natsume and Ruka arrived. Their fan girls quickly bows to them and says "Good Morning Ouji-sama. We wish you both have a wonderfull day."

He just ignored them and he walk pass his fan girls to his chair.

"Good Morning Natsume-kun! Good Morning Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said as she look them sit beside her.

"Morning Mikan-chan." Ruka replied.

"Hn" Natsume said.

Suddenly a girl and a boy enter the class. And then Narumi enter the class.

--

"No way! This is today right?" Yuu said.

"Yeah! exactly the same!" Nonoko said.

Then Narumi saw them and give them a smile. "Oh, he still remember!" Nonoko said.

Then a red light appear. "That must me Natsume's seal." Yuu said. Then they saw yellow light, violet, orange, pink, brown, dark blue and lastly light blue.

Then they saw them running to Tsubasa's and Misaki's class and Black and White light appear. After that they saw them walking towards the sakura tree. And after some time they got sucked into the tree. And then they both appear under the tree. And Narumi popped out from nowhere.

"So because we already told Narumi-sensei and Persona-sensei about this, they came here." Yuu said. Then they saw themselves vanished.

"Okay you two. You can come out now." Narumi said.

"So that's why you popped out here?" Yuu said.

"Yup. Persona too!" He said.

"Hn."

Suddenly the tree glows and Yuu's seal flies from him. Nonoko's as well. Then the seal became one. The seal is a chemical bottle on a bird with a circle around it and then both of them flies to the seal and became birds and flew to the tree and hit it. Then both of them appear gasping under the tree and there's their seal on the tree.

"It's sealed." Persona said and jump to the tree. And then jump to another tree and jump again until they can't see him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mana: Yeah! done! sorry if it's a little bit weird..

Yuu: Why is our chapter different from the others?

Koko: Because I'm confused about what story must I use for you two.

Mana: HEY! Don't read my mind!

Koko: That Koko! He can spoiled the story for the next chapter about Tsubasa and Misaki! Wait. He's still reading my mind!

Mana: KOKOOOOOOOO!!

Natsume: So Noisy.


	7. Purity Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice … anymore questions?

Mana: Chapter 7!! Guess what base story is here!!

Mikan: Umm… uhh…

Hotaru: Just tell us or you'll taste my Baka-gun 7.0…

Mana: 7.0!?

Hotaru: I haven't shoot you for some chapter and I upgraded it. Now just tell us.

Mana: Uhh.. can I just give a clue? –hotaru nods- Then The clue is CARDS!!

Natsume: Yeah-yeah.. please review… now can we start the story? I'm dying of boredom here.

Mana: Okay! and sorry for the wrong grammars and thanks for the reviews!! –_BAKA BAKA BAKA_- AAAAAAHHHH!!

Hotaru: Ah, she fainted.. –others except Natsume sweatdrop-

**Guardian of the Dimensions**

**Chapter 7: Purity Shadow**

"Misaki.. Please get off me.. can't.. breath…" Tsubasa murmured.

"Ah! Sorry Tsubasa! You okay?" Misaki quickly jump up and pulled Tsubasa up.

"Hey! Who are you guys? You two suddenly popped out and fall down!" a brown-haired boy asked them.

"Huh? Hey.. What's that on your arms?" Tsubasa suddenly said.

"This is a Duel Disk. You don't know?" the boy asked.

"Duel Disk?... Wait a second… Are you Jounouchi?" He suddenly asked, well.. shouting.

"Yeah.. How do you know my name?"

"And he is Yugi right? Who have another heart or something?" Tsubasa's eyes glowing. Misaki sweatdrop.

"How do you know!?" a weird haired boy said.

"Tsubasa, how do you know them?" Misaki said.

"Of course I know you! You're all characters from my favorite comic book!!" Tsubasa said still with eyes glowing.

"Huh?" the boys just stand still.

"So this dimension is a book in our dimension huh? Okay you two. We'll explain." Misaki said and then they explain about all they know.

"So our dimension is a comic book in your dimension?" Yugi said.

"Yup. And if I see this… Tomorrow you'll enter the Battle City right? I want to join! I bring my deck here!" Tsubasa said while pulling his card deck out from is pocket.

"Hey! We must search for the gate first!" Misaki said but Tsubasa is already gone and a few seconds later he's back with Duel Disk on his arm.

"COOOOOOOLLL!!" Tsubasa said. "Real Duel Disk!!"

"Ehem. we. must. search. for. the. gate. first." Misaki said.

"Ah yeah! Yugi-san, Jounouchi-san, do you know any sakura tree here?" Tsubasa said.

"No. But if you join the battle city, you can search for the sakura tree around the town." Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi-san!" Misaki said and she bows.

"Um, so you don't have anywhere to sleep right? Tsubasa, you can go to my house, and Misaki, I'll call Anzu. You can go to her house! And please don't call us with –san." Jounouchi said.

"Hai Jounouchi." they both said.

**The next day**

"Misaki! You have a deck too? and a Duel Disk as well?" Tsubasa said.

"Don't underestimate me! I like to play to! I just never read the comic books." Misaki said.

"Okay then. We'll separate here. We'll se you at the final!" Yugi said.

"Okay! Ja!" Misaki said and she walks with Tsubasa, searching for sakura trees.

"We'll have soothing feelings when we're under the tree right?" Misaki said.

"Yup."

"Hey, want to have a duel before the competition starts?" Misaki ask him.

"Sure. Why not?" he said.

"DUEL!"

"Me first!" Misaki said. "I summon Magnet warrior Beta and a reverse card."

"Not bad Misaki." Tsubasa smirked. "I summon Wyvern Warrior and a reverse card. Turn end."

"Okay. Next, I summon Baffomett, Defense mode. Turn end."

"I sacrificed Wyvern Warrior and I summon Black Magician!" Tsubasa said. "What!?" Misaki shout in disbelieve. "Black Magician attack Magnet warrior!!" Tsubasa shout and Black magician is starting to fly towards Magnet warrior.

"Activate revers card! Bonds of friendship!" Misaki said. "No way!" Tsubasa glared. "I call Magnet warrior Alpha and Gamma! Then they'll unite and become Magnet Valkyrion! Attack!" Then Black magician vanished.

and so on the duel until at last Misaki wins.

"No way! I lost to you?" Tsubasa said.

"Nah, I'm just lucky. Lets search for the gate now shall we? The battle's already begin."

"Okay."

Then they walk around the city and found a sakura tree in a park and they walk to it. Luckily there's no one around and they touch the tree. And suddenly the tree start to glow.

"Ah! It's the gate!" Tsubasa shout and then their seals flies from their body and united into a seal. A Yin and Yang symbol. Then, from Tsubasa's deck, his Black magician card flew to the seal and from Misaki's deck, her Black Magician girl card flew to the seal.

"What!?" The shout and then a blinding light appear and vanished a little by little. Then they could saw ½ white and ½ black magician and she flies to the tree and hit it. A blinding light appear again and she's gone leaving a seal on the tree. Tsubasa and Misaki are gone too…

"Where are we now?" Misaki said.

"I don't know. What I know is I could see Mana and Takou there." he said.

"What?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mana: Done done done done!! -sigh- this chapter is shorter then the others... But you know, I'm confused about Yu-Gi-Oh. really.

Ruka: Then why did you write it?

Tsubasa: And you made me lose to this girl? I can't accept it.

Mana: Ruka, I already write this and I'm to lazy to write another chapter for Tsubasa and Misaki ALONE, so I make them teleported to the dimension where Mana and Takou are. It'll be easier.. –Yeah, Honestly, I'm lazy.. TT-

Misaki: Yeah! I won!!

Nina: What a lazy author..

Mikan: Who are you?!

Ichii: You'll know in the next chapter.

Zero: Please review and I'm sorry about the laziness of this lazy author! – and why I'm the one who must say this?

Nina: Because Mana made you said it.

Mana: Okay. Already to much spoiler. See ya on the 8th chappie!!


	8. Dark God Light Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice even in afterlife…

Mana: HUAAAHH!! Sorry for the VERY LATE UPDATE!!

Hotaru: What did she said, she is very lazy… -points at Nina-

Mikan: Don't be so rude… She must have reasons…

Mana: Thank you Mikan.. –teary eyes and hold Mikan's hand- Okay folks, Ruka will explain!

Ruka: Uh, why must me? –Mana points hotaru's baka gun at him, Ruka sweatdrop- Uh, Okay, School starts so she can't write to often…

Mana: Okay, thanks Ruka. –_BAKA BAKA BAKA_- WAHHH!! Hotaru!!

Hotaru: That's for using my gun. –others sweatdrop-

Natsume: Okay, now the story. This is boring..

**Guardian of the Dimensions**

**Chapter 8: Dark God Light Goddess**

Previous Chapter:

_"Where are we now?" Misaki said._

_"I don't know. What I know is I could see Mana and Takou there." he said._

_"What!?"_

Okay, move to the 8th chapter.

"What are you two doing here?" Mana said.

"We don't know. We sealed the gate then we're teleported here." Misaki said.

"Hmm, that means the gate here must be so powerfull that 4 of us need to seal it." Takou said.

_Biip biip biip biip_

"Huh? what's that voice?" Tsubasa asked.

"Don't know. But it's coming from your pocket." Mana said.

"What's this? A koala? Umm..?" Tsubasa said.

"Oh no! There are another contestant here?" a girl suddenly said.

"Huh? What contestant?" Misaki said.

"It seems like they don't know about the test." a boy with brown hair said.

"Why don't we check them?" a boy with blue hair said.

Both of the boys suddenly attack the four of them with magic. But then Takou make a barrier and Tsubasa attack them with some fireball.

"What the!?" Takou and Tsubasa shouted at the same time.

"So they're real contestant. Keep attack them Zero!" The brown haired boy said.

"Okay Ichii!" Zero said.

They keep fighting. Mana and Misaki join Takou and Tsubasa. But then Mana accidentally aim an attack to the girl and shot a lightning bolt.

"Nina!" Zero and Ichii shouted. Zero then run to Nina and cover her. The attack hit him and he's injured badly.

"Zero!" Nina shouted.

"Don't worry Nina, I'll always protect you!" Zero said. His right arm is injured very badly.

"Stop the fight! Please! We didn't mean to hurt you! We don't know anything about the test or whatsoever!" Misaki suddenly shout.

"Okay!" Nina said "Just stop this fight!"

Then Nina, Zero and Ichii explain to them about the test and the pearl that Nina swallowed. Mana, Misaki, Takou and Tsubasa also explain to them about the guardian of the dimensions and the gate.

"So you really don't know about hte test huh? But then why do you have that thing and why can you use magic?" Ichii ask.

"We don't know either."Takou said "But do you know some sakura tree around here? Maybe it's the gate that we must seal."

"Yeah. There're plenty of them. We'll show you tommorow. It's already dark." Zero said.

"Why don't you stay in my house tonight? Mana and Misaki, I'll sleep with you two. For Takou and Tsubasa, you two can sleep sith Ichii and Zero." Nina said.

"Hey! I dont want to - oww!" Zero said but Nina hit him "Okay okay!"

The next day...

"So, Where could we find some sakura tree Nina-chan?" Mana said.

"Let's just walk around together. I'm sure we could find plenty of sakura tree around here." Nina said.

"Okay!" Misaki, Mana, Tsubasa, and Takou said.

The seven of them then walk around the city. But then Nina saw a cute dress in a store.

"Wow! That dress is very cute!" Nina said.

"Yeah. But I think that one is more beautifull." Misaki point at a dress.

"No! That one is the cutest!" Mana points at a dress.

"Let's go in shall we?" Nina said.

"YEAH! and the boys will pay right?" Misaki and Mana said while smiling at Takou and Tsubasa.

"Of course not!" The boys said but then the girls stared at them. "O- okay.."

"Wahaha! You're so weak in front of your girlfriends!" Zero laugh.

"They are not our girlfriend!" Takou and Tsubasa shouted and blushed.

"Speaking of girlfriend, is Nina Zero's girlfriend or Ichii's?" Tsubasa asked.

"She Is NOT my girlfriend!" Zero said.

"What do you mean by that Zero?" Nina is burning behind him.

"Oh, so Nina is Zero's girlfriend." Takou said.

"No she's NOT!" Zero said but then Nina hit him and stomp away.

"Oo Zero. You make Nina angry again." Ichii said.

"Uhh.. Whatever." Zero said. But a moment later his face became guilty.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"Oh no! That's Nina's voice!" Misaki said.

"Let's search for her!" Ichii said but Zero is nowhere to be seen.

"Zero? Where is he?" Takou said.

Ichii just smiled and command the four of them to search for Nina.

Meanwhile..

"Nina!" Zero shouted. Nina is in front of him, lying.

"NINA!" Zero then carry her bridal style and then look up. Then he sweatdropped.

"What is that ugly thing….?" Zero said as he look at a giant goldfish in front of him.

"Zero! Nina!" Ichii shouted.

"Hoaah! What is that thingy!?" Misaki said as she look at the giant goldfish.

"It must be because of the pearl." Ichii said "Is Nina okay Zero?"

"Yeah. Well.. She's fainted." Zero said.

"Take care of her Zero." Ichii said and attack the goldfish. Then the goldfish shrinks back to it's normal size and a pearl came out.

"Yeah! Nice job Ichii!" Zero said.

"Huh? What happened?" Nina said as she open her eyes slowly. Then when she can see clearly, she saw Zero.

"Zero?" Nina said and realized that Zero is carrying her bridal style. She blushed and hopped down. But then she slipped and fall. Luckily Zero catch her.

"oops, sorry." Nina said and she stand up.

"Hey, there is a sakura tree there!" Tsubasa shouted. Then he ran to the tree with the others. The tree then glow.

"This is the gate!" Misaki said. Then Tsubasa's seal, Misaki's, Takou's and Mana's flies from their body and become one. Then the pearl flies to the seal and become a dark God and light Goddess. Then they hit the tree and disappear. The pearl then flies to Nina and she catch it.

"It's sealed!" Misaki, Tsubasa, Takou and Mana shouted. Now they have to think the way to go back to their dimension.

xXxXxXxXx

Mana: Yay! It's done!!

Mikan: At last! I'm happy for you Mana!

Natsume: I'm not.

Mikan: Don't be so mean Natsume!

Natsume: Whatever.

Mana: Sorry if this chapter is also short... But PLEASE REVIEW!! :D


	9. The Spell

Disclaimer: Don't ever think that I will have Gakuen Alice…

Mana: Chapter 9~ chapter 9~

Mikan: So we must search the way back to our own dimension….

Natsume: This will be hard.

Mana: Want to know how Natsume?

Natsume: Hn. We must cast a spell under the tree right?

Mana: Yes and the spell is…. –whisper to Natsume-

Natsume: What the..!?

Mana: Okay! Don't say that out loud Natsume! Now we go to the 9th Chappie!! Please Review!

**Guardian of the Dimensions**

**Chapter 9: The Spell**

Natsume and Mikan

It's already a week after all the Guardian of the Dimensions succeeding to seal the gates. Now they're living in separated dimension. Natsume and Mikan are sitting under the Gate of Dimension, a.k.a the Sakura tree. They already miss the Gakuen Alice. Shocking isn't it? Natsume already miss the Gakuen Alice!

"This is boring." Natsume said.

"I want to come back to our dimension.. I miss Hotaru.." Mikan said. Slowly, some tears dropped from her eyes.

"Why do you cry baka? Your tears can't do anything for this problem." Natsume said. _Please don't cry Mikan.._

"Yeah, you're right. I must be strong…. But…" Mikan said but more tears flowed to her cheek. "I miss everyone…"

Unconsciously, Natsume wipe her tears with his hands. Then he whispered, "Don't cry. You look uglier when you cry baka."

Mikan was shocked by his action, so was Natsume. Then he quickly pulled his hand from her.

"Sorry." Natsume whispered.

Mikan smiled. "Thank you Natsume." She said. Natsume covered his blushing face with his bangs.

"Now let's stroll around the school! I'm bored!" Mikan said and she gets up and takes Natsume's hand and run, pulling Natsume. He just let her pulled him around the school. He don't know why, but he likes it. And suddenly, he thinks about 3 words when he thinks about her. And he blushed.

_I love her…_

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey! Natsume! Mikan! Come here!!" Amu shouted to them.

"Oh. Hey Amu!" Mikan shouted and ran to Amu. Natsume walks behind her.

"What's interesting? Why did you shout?" Mikan said.

"We will have a singing competition in groups! Minimum 2 people each group." Amu said and she take Mikan's hand "Do you want to enter Mikan?"

"Uuuh, but I don't have any group or partner…" Mikan said "Um, can I enter that competition with you?"

"Sorry, but I'm already with Ikuto. And you know, Ikuto won't allow anyone else joins." Amu said.

"Well, then, Natsume, can we enter that competition together?" Mikan asked.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeee…..?"

"Okay.. okay… Just don't break my eardrums!" Natsume said.

"Yehey!!!" Mikan then jump and hug Natsume. He blushed and Amu saw that. Amu smirked.

"Good luck Natsume." Amu said and leave them.

"Huh? What good luck? What does she mean?" Mikan said. Natsume just look at Amu walking away then he whispered, "Does she knows?"

"Natsume?" Mikan said as she shakes Natsume's arms.

"What?"

"Um, what song do you want to sing?" Mikan asked him.

"Let's just make a song ourselves." Natsume said and then sit under the sakura tree.

"It's easy for you to say that." Mikan puffed her cheeks "But I don't have any talent to compose music."

"Try first baka." Natsume said and take a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. He then think about something and write some lyrics.

"But Natsume, how's the music?" Mikan asked.

"That's your job. Search the music." Natsume said. Then Mikan look at natsume's paper and tried to sing.

xXxXxXxXx

"How's your preparation Mikan? After me, it'll be your turn." Amu said.

"It's great Amu!" Mikan said. She's wearing a cute orange dress that reaches her knees.

"Okay, It's my turn now." Amu said and she walks to the stage with Ikuto.

"Hello Everyone!!" Amu shouted and they started to sing.

You were right all along.  
You know I hate that, admitting I was wrong.  
So I don't answer the phone when it's you.  
It's funny when I see the caller I.D.  
Shows the phone line's still in your dad's name.  
So hey, I'm doing OK.

And I'll get back to you if you come back to me.  
Your voice is so Marilyn Monroe.  
It's funny how that makes me wanna smash the phone.  
I wonder if J.F.K. ever felt this way.  
All alone, like Summer when it snows.  
So out of place, so out of those fake smiles.  
I used to do so well.  
And here's the part of the song  
Where I start to break down like my broken heart.  
But it's not gonna matter  
The lines are all down from a hurricane  
They should have named after you.  
Maybe I should get a Scorpions ringtone  
To remind me of you.

_[CHORUS]_  
But hey, I'm doing OK.  
And I'll get back to you if you come back to me.  
Oh, here we go.  
Just like a broken record skippin' apart  
That we both oughta know by heart.

We were right there,  
And now it seems so tragic.  
No happy ending,  
Now this whole thing seems so drastic.  
You asked me 20 times  
Where we could find our magic.  
Ask David Copperfield or even Rick O'Casic.  
David Blaine,(where's the magic?)  
Lance Burton, (where's the magic?)  
Harry Potter,(where's the magic?)  
I used to think pop rocks were magic.  
Sigfried and Roy, (where's the magic?)  
Shaquille O'Neal,  
(why'd you leave the magic?)  
You asked me 20 times,  
Or was it 28,  
And your greatest trick ever  
Was your great escape.

So hey, I'm doing OK.  
And I'll get back to you if you come back to me.  
Oh, here we go.  
Just like a broken record skippin' apart  
That we both oughta know by heart  
And I can still hear you singing along.

"THANK YOU!!" Amu shouted again. Then they go to the back of the stage.

"That was awesome Amu!!" Mikan said.

"No time for chat Polka. It's our turn now." Natsume said.

"Huh. Pervert." Mikan said as they walk to the stage.

"Hello Everybody! Hope you enjoy this song!" Mikan shout and they start to sing.

(Mikan)  
I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past,  
I just can't seem to move on!

(Natsume)  
I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need them again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!

(Both)  
All I want to do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
Oooooh.

(Mikan)  
I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,  
I've been searching but i just don't see the signs,  
I know that it's out there,  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere!

(Natsume)  
I've been looking for someone to shed some light,  
Not somebody just to get me through the night,  
I could use some direction,  
And I'm open to your suggestions.

(Both)  
All I want to do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!

(Mikan)  
There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation

(Both)  
All I want to do is find a way back into love,  
I can't make it through without a way back into love,  
And if I open my heart to you,  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,  
And if you help me to start again,  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end!

"Thank you!! I hope you enjoyed that!!" Mikan shouted and they go back to the back stage again.

"That's amazing Mikan!" Amu said.

"So were you!" Mikan said.

"And now! For the winner………" Tadase said "Amu and Ikuto, tied with Mikan and Natsume!"

Mikan shouted for joy. Natsume smirked. Amu smiled. Ikuto smirked as well.

"Congratulations you four! The prize is a tour to a hot spring!" Tadase said.

"Yay! Hot spring!!" Mikan said.

"You'll go tomorrow. And that's all. Hope you all enjoyed their performance!" Tadase then bowed and he go to the back stage.

"Yay! I'm going to pack now!" Mikan said.

"Hey, we can't go." Natsume said.

"Huuh? Why?" Mikan said.

"We must search the way back to our dimension polka-dots." Natsume said.

"Oww… You're right…" Mikan said. Then she gives the tickets for the hot spring to Tadase "Here. Give it to the guardians."

"Okay. Bye Mikan." Tadase said and he walks to the royal garden.

Natsume and Mikan then walk towards the sakura tree. They sit there.

"Hey polka, you're not disappointed are you?" Natsume said and looks at Mikan. But Mikan's eyes are teary.

"Hey Polka.." Natsume said. Mikan then burst to tears.

"Natsume, I remembered when we went to the hot spring with Hotaru and Ruka…. I really want to go back.." Mikan said.

Natsume then hugs Mikan. Unconsciously. Mikan's eyes widen. Natsume then realized what he's doing. But he doesn't want to pull back.

"Mikan, I also miss them. But please don't cry.." Natsume said.

"Nat-Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Shh.." Natsume said. And then Mikan buried her face in his chest and cry more loudly.

"Mikan.." Natsume said as he hugs her tighter.

"Mikan.. Please don't cry.. I'm hurt when I see you cry." That sentence blurt out from his mouth. He then blushed.

"Re-Really?" Mikan said and she looked at his eyes.

"Mikan, I've waited so long to give you this…" Natsume take a piece of paper from his pocket. Mikan then take it and opened it.

_In this ordinary day_

_in this stupid life_

_I've found a light_

_a light in the darkness of my life_

_a light_

_that gives me faith_

_that gives me the power to survive_

_and that shows me the path_

_the path of my life_

_and that light_

_is you_

_you gives me faith_

_you gives me the power to survive_

_and you are the one_

_that shows me the path_

_the path of my life_

_and I want to thank you_

_for all the effects that you give me_

_and I want to tell_

_that I wanted to share_

_my feelings to you_

_it's not just like my feelings to my friends_

_it's much more than that_

_because my feelings for you_

_is Love_

_I Love You_

_more than everybody I've met_

_and my feelings for you will last_

_till the end of Time._

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered.

"Mikan." Natsume said "I.. I Loved you, I Love you, and always be in love with you…"

"I…" Mikan said and then the sakura tree shines. Then Mikan and Natsume are gone.

"Huh? Where are we?" Mikan said.

"We're back. To our dimension." Natsume then smiled.

"Well, Natsume, I want to say that.. I Love You Too…" Mikan then hug him.

xXxXxXxXx

Mana: Well, Natsume is sooooo OOC!!!

Natsume: Hey, what is that "till the end of time" thingy??

Mana: Haha, Nothing.

Mikan: It's sooo romantic!

Mana: oh yeah.. The songs here are **If You Come Back To Me**, and **Way Back Into Love**.

Hotaru: Okay. Hurry up. I want to upgrade my baka-gun.

Mana: -sweatdrop- Okay.. okay.. And don't forget to REVIEW!!!


End file.
